


Breathe

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Asphyxiation, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex on the Couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When one gets kinky with the prince, one just hope he remembers to let one breathe.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> More Lothrok for your viewing pleasure, right from my tumblr sinfultrails. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies. Any questions about the ABO stuff send me an IM or an ask.

He didn’t think anything of it when he felt those hands close over his throat slowly.

The Commander panted softly, his ears lowered as he held his legs opened. He rested his feet on the arm arm rests as slick dribbles down his thighs and stain the cushions of the couch.

He was needy, hard, wet and craving physical attention. Something he hasn’t had in a long while and when the prince had offered? Well who was he to refuse?

He moaned and shivered looking up a bit at the prince. He grunted as he felt the other’s cock rubbing teasingly at his folds

”Ulk….nnngh….”

“Such a needy thing aren’t you, Commander?” Lotor smirked as he slowly pushed into the other at a teasing pace.

Throk gave a small growl before he felt those hands starting to squeeze his throat slowly. He grunted and shivered a bit choking slightly as he felt him push all the way to the hilt.

“I’m a little surprised at you Commander. Has it truly been this long since you’ve brought anyone into bed?” Lotor smirked as he squeezed a little harder. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the pulse through Throk’s throat,   
He purred deeply when he heard him wheeze and gasp while arching his hips up to meet with the prince’s as he slowly starts to thrust.

“Hnnghk…! Ulk…! Guh….!” Throk rolled his eyes back a bit as he gasped for oxygen….!

He took in a deep breath when the grip loosened. He moaned hoarsely and tilted his head back purring when he felt the other thrusting into him. He whimpered quietly and reached up slowly pawing at him.

Lotor growled as he began to go harder and faster into him, slowly tightening his grip on his throat again, “Do you like when I choke you like this you little slut?”

Throk opened and closed his mouth as he felt the slap of Lotor’s hips against his with each thrust. He grunted weakly as he strained for air again. He started to feel a bit lightheaded as he looked up at the ceiling with his vision slowly going out of focus….!

When the grip listened, he gasped a little more louder and coughed a bit as he clenched down around Lotor’s cock with a weak groan.

Lotor chuckled softly and leaned down to look into his eyes as he began to slam into him. The prince moaned at the wet heat that surrounds him as he moves harder and harder, angling his hips to make sure every thrust was hitting the other’s spot.

Throk panted and gasped needily as he grips the other’s arms with a weak whine.

“O-oh Stars…! OH…!!!!” His eyes rolled up as he’s choked again, his toes curling as pleasure and light headedness. He strained for breath, relishing in it as he arched harshly.

Oh he’s so close….!

The hands pull away suddenly and Throk chokes slightly as he’s suddenly kissed. He gasped as his breath is swallowed into the kiss as Lotor seemed to want to devour it. The Commander moaned and tightened around the other.

Lotor broke the kiss and then kissed over the finger print bruises forming over Throk’s throat as he continued to fuck him into the couch, shivering.

One thought crossed Throk’s mind as he tilted his head back.

_If I die like this I hope he’s kissing me against to take my breath away…_


End file.
